The Bar Scene
by KaityKatlovesfanfiction
Summary: Emily Ochoa was an American living in America, staying in Tokyo, Japan on a visa so she can see her son who is mostly with his father. While working at a bar, Baba goes in to hide from the police. After covering for him, they get to know one another, or more like he gets to know her more by asking questions and turning the attention onto her in order to not talk about him. Will the
1. Chapter 1

Emily Ochoa was working on a Friday night at a kind-of run down bar that was owned by one of her friends that she met in college. She was dressed in her usual attire which was a white button up shirt and her black skinny jeans. Her blue apron was around her hips, her polishing rag inside with some of it hanging out for easy grab and she had a blue tie on to match the apron. Her platinum blonde hair was up in a bun to keep her hair away from her face. For a Friday night, it was oddly quiet in the bar which meant that the cops were out and about. Her usuals, meaning a lot of mobsters from different organizations, didn't show up. There was a group of girls sitting in the corner of the bar in a booth, all have ordered a beer and were sharing a plate of their famous messy nachos. To her right, there was a man who she has never seen before in her bar but he seemed to be drowning himself in alcohol.

'Maybe I should keep an eye on the girls,' Emily thought, while pulling her rag out of her apron to polish the clean glasses that she got from the kitchen. Since it was a slow night, she wasn't worried about ignoring any customers. The front door opened, the bells ringing to warn her a new person has came inside. Emily turned around to see a man in a red suit and a fedora walking in with a painting underneath his left arm. The fedora man approached the bar and hopped over the counter to crouch, making it look like he was hiding from something. Emily was about to ask what he was doing behind her bar when a man and a couple of cops walked in, looking around frantically. The one who wasn't in the cop uniform was the one that stood out to her the most. He had messy brown hair, a pair of big framed glasses on his face and a trench coat that made him look like he was from a movie in the 70's. The cops walked inside to ask the girls if they have seen anyone while the trench coat man walked inside to head over to Emily personally.

"Have you seen a man in a red suit and a fedora?" the guy asked, handing her a business card. Emily looked down and saw his name was Ayase, proving to her even more that this could be a movie rather than an actual event.

"I have not detective Ayase. I'm sure they're around the area though so go ahead and look around the bar. There is an alleyway next to the bar so you can check that area ," Emily said back, obviously covering the man who was next to her. However, the detective and the cops didn't catch her lie and left. When the Fedora man knew that they wouldn't be coming back, he stood up and took off his fedora to put it on his chest.

"Thank you pretty lady. You covered for me even though I gave you nothing. My name is Baba Mitsunari but you can call me Baba or Micchi," the man in the Fedora said, winking at her. Emily only scoffed and bent down to grab the painting.

"So, you took the museum's new painting? At least you gave people a chance to look at it," Emily said before putting it inside a chest to keep it contained. Baba was about to stop her before Emily grabbed his wrist and pointed to a bar stool.

"Sit. You owe me for lying to the police. Not that I haven't done it before but still," Emily said, pushing him on his back so he can be out from behind her bar. Baba only chuckled and walked through the waist level door that keeps her back there.

"I can't say no to a beautiful woman like yourself," he said, sitting down on the bar stool that she pointed to and placed his hat back on top of his head. Emily only shrugged her shoulders before turning around and picking up a whiskey glass that she recently just polished and filling it up with some sort of ember colored whiskey. When she turned around, she noticed him sitting there and staring at her.

"I'm guessing you're waiting for my name. My name is Emily but you can call me Emi," she said to him, placing down the glass in front of her new customer and then placed a small bowl of nuts in front of him as well, one that hasn't been touched.

"You came at the perfect time. All my usuals aren't here tonight and I'm guessing it's because of you. Why do you need that painting anyways?" Emily questioned him, picking up a new glass to polish it while they chatted.

"That's for me to worry about pretty lady but why would the police bother you usuals?" Baba asked, trying to get the attention off him and his stolen item.

"I'm famous for taking care of mobsters in my bar. If any new come in, I rely on the others to relay the message that there is no fighting in my bar and I won't hesitate to grab them by the ear and drag them out. I'm known as "Momma Mobster" among them so I have protection while I provide them alcohol and keep their secrets. Any other questions about my 'usuals'?" Emily asked, narrowing her eyes at Baba. All he did was smile at her before taking a drink of his whiskey.

"None that I can think of. So, may I ask a little personal question?" Baba asked which threw Emily off a little bit. She glared at him more as he just smiled at her, unaffected by it before she turned her back to him to arrange the glasses.

"Sure. It's probably not as personal as the information that I just told you," Emily retorted back, keeping her back to him but she could feel his gaze on her back which was making her a little bit uncomfortable.

"Just, tell me about yourself. Might as well see if all my personal questions are answered together and if there are some unanswered, then I will ask them directly," Baba said, his voice never changing from the tone it had when she first talked to him. She only turned around to look at him before sighing and turning around to face him fully, leaning against the counter she keeps all her glasses and alcohol.

"I'm 33 years old, a divorced mother of the world cutest boy, i'm actually American but was able to stay here in Japan due to my visa that I got when I married a famous politician who cheated on me," Emily said with a deadpan face, only smiling a little when she talked about her son. Baba noticed the small smile and knew instantly what to talk to her about.

"What is your son's name?" Baba asked, leaning forward to rest his chin onto his hand to look interested. Emily didn't want to tell him but something is telling her to open up to this random stranger she just met.

"His name is Keiji," was all Emily said before turning her head to the door when she heard the bells. It was a group of her usuals and Emily turned her head to the clock to see that it's 5 minutes after 10.

"Huh. I guess I'm going to get my usuals tonight," Emily said more to herself before she stood up from leaning on the counter. A man approached her and she immediately knew who he was and what organization he was from.

"Hey Momma Mobster. Our buddy over there is celebrating his marriage so we are here to treat him to amazing alcohol and some food. I trust you to bring us what we love and you can just put it on my tab," He said pulling out his credit card and handing to her. Emily only nodded slightly before grabbing a checkbook and putting his card inside it and writing his name on the top with an expo marker.

"Alright, anything else?" Emily asked, placing the checkbook underneath the counter so she knows where it is before turning back to her customer.

"Nope. I trust everything to you," he said, patting her head before walking away. Emily walked over to the beer kegs that are all connected to each individual dispensers. She pulled out two pitchers to put beer into it and filled it up with one that is a gold color while the other filled with a dark brown color. She then pulled out a menu and wrote down some stuff off of the menu that she believed would please the 5 hungry men that are now making a bit of noise near the pool table.

"So, I'm guessing they are your regulars?" Baba asked from the other side of the bar. Emily only nodded subconsciously before walking into the kitchen to give the order to the cook. When explained it's for a group of mobsters, the cook knew that he needed it to be nearly perfect for his life to be saved before Emily walked out of the kitchen, grabbed the two pitchers with 5 glasses stacked in one another before walking out from behind the bar and approaching the table to deliver the beer. They all thanked her before they grabbed their cups to get themselves some of the beer. Emily congratulated the man of the night before walking back to keep the man she just met company.

"So, now that you know a little about me. I want to know what the hell you do. I figured you're a thief, if the painting is anything to go by but do you work underneath someone who pays you or how does that exactly work?" Emily asked, somewhat interested in how a thief who steals artwork makes money.

"Now if I told you my secret then I'll just have to steal you away so you can't spread it," Baba said, winking at her in a very flirty manner. Emily only glared at him before rolling her eyes at the pick up line and grabbing his empty whiskey glass to refill it.

"As much as that pick up line will work on girl with no IQ, I wouldn't do that to a girl who was a politician's wife. It takes a lot more to "Woo" me than something as simple as that," she commented, her back towards Baba, pouring the Ember colored whiskey into the glass. When she turned around, he was still smiling at her and it was actually starting to piss her off but she knew that if she lost her cool, the group of mobsters in the opposite corner of the bar would come over and then trouble will start. Emily only placed the whiskey down in front of him before going back to the kitchen to see how the food is doing. When it wasn't quite finished, she walked back out and leaned on the counter to continue the conversation she was having with Baba.

"Alright. So talking about your job is out of the question. How about your personal life? Am I allowed to ask about that?" Emily asked, thinking she might as well milk what she can out of him before he decides he wants to leave.

"Actually, I'd love to get to know you more. You said you were married to a politician? How did you two meet?" Baba asked, again derailing the conversation and switching it to her. Emily can sense that he didn't want to speak about himself but she felt it was unfair that he knows more about her than she knows about him.

"I was a professional performer in America. He had tickets to one of my shows that he took his first son to and afterwards, he had backstage passes, which was rare with the performances I did. He used them and immediately requested to see me. Then from there, I showed him and his son around America. About 2 years into dating, he proposed and then he flew me to Japan so we can get married and I'll be able to live here. Then about 3 years later, I had a child with him, my son Keiji, and since he had a son from his previous marriage, I made sure that I made him just as important as my son but then I found out through his first son that he was seeing another woman so I filed a divorce but since he has money and was born here, I got no money from him and I'm only able to see my child once a month. I get him for a weekend and that's it. Now he is married and I'm worried that she isn't giving my son the attention he needs to grow up but I can't do anything about it. Haven't had him this month but since it's summer vacation, he took the kids England," Emily told Baba, telling him something that was suppose to be a small story that turned into a rant about how she doesn't get to see her son often and that her ex-husband was a piece of shit.

"Wow. That's not fair to you at all. So, if he's in England and you aren't going to see your son this month, do you get to see him twice next month?" Baba questioned her, actually starting to get interested in the conversation. Emily only shook her head, a little sadness in her eyes before the cook took her concentration from the conversation to the food that was ready. Emily only shrugged before walking over and grabbing the tray of food. She walked over to the men who were wrapping up their pool game and before the man who was going to hit the 8 ball in, they all said hello to her with her special nickname.

"Hello boys. I have your food here. Want me to put it here or is there a table you'd love to move to?" Emily asked which then got the response of saying they wanted the booth that was a good 5 feet away from them. She nodded and walked over there and placed the three plates of food down onto the table, in the middle for the 5 men and then went over to a table to move a chair so someone can sit on the outside. They thanked her in sync before going back to their game and Emily went back to her bar and placed the tray outside the kitchen's doorway.

"Well, it was great to talk to you and if I wasn't getting this to a specific place, I would continue this conversation but sadly, I have to leave. May I see you some other time, my lady?" Baba asked, standing up and adjusting his hat.

"Well, since I don't have a kid, you can come any time. I usually get him the 3rd weekend of the month so that's when I'll be out. If you do need a place to run off to, come here. I think you can trust me if mobsters trust me," Emily said, taking his empty whiskey glass and the bowl of now half empty to put it down so she can empty and clean the glasses later.

"Perfect. I think I'll take you up on that offer. Don't be shocked if I bring friends here as well," Baba said, standing there until Emily handed over the painting. Emily took the painting out of the chest underneath her bar and handed it to him. Baba tipped his hat before leaving and exiting, the bells jingling as he left.

"What an odd character," Emily commented to herself before throwing away the nuts in the bowl and taking the empty, dirty dishes to the back to put them in a bucket. She passed the cook who handed her a tooth pick with some sort of food on it for her to taste. She sampled it and nodded after they asked if it was good. When they didn't need her anymore, she walked back out and noticed that a lot more regulars were coming in to enjoy a few drinks with their buddies, whether they were in the same group or in different ones and she felt something felt right with seeing familiar faces. The night went on as she served many different plates of foods and alcoholic drinks to the mobsters that knew who she was. When it was an hour past closing time, she noticed a business card on the table and she picked it up to throw it away before recognizing the name on it as the mystery thief with his name and number. She flipped it over and noticed a small note on it.

 _ **'Call or text me if you ever need to talk ;)'**_ was what the note said and she giggled to herself, seeing that the winky face fit him a little too perfectly.

"Despite him being mysterious and easily being able to piss me off, he is a good listener," Emily admitted out loud, letting her thoughts take a little control before she pocketed the card and went back to cleaning up her bar. She went into the kitchen to put the bucket of glasses into the dishwasher to make sure they get cleaned before her shift tomorrow where she would see the usual faces. Emily didn't know when she would meet the man in the red suit and the fedora again but she actually couldn't wait to talk to him again. It was refreshing to be with someone that wasn't a mobster but was still running from the police. She grabbed her purse and slung it onto her arm before walking out and locking the front door of the bar, saying bye on the way out since her friend lives on the upper level. Even though she didn't get a response back, she knew that he would have said bye if he either heard, or was sober enough to hear. Her walk home was long and chilly but for once, she had a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been almost a month since Emily has seen the Mysterious Thief, Baba, and it made her somewhat disappointed. When the door opened, she would glance at it but it would always be another mobster to see his group or to spend a few hours there drinking and talking to her as she worked. It was a Friday night and it was pretty slow for a night that starts off the weekend so she was playing poker at the bar counter with a mob boss and a few of his subordinates.

"Full house," the mob boss said as he laid down his cards. He has been on a roll all night but finally Emily got the upper hand in this game. But, that could also mean trouble. As much as this is a game, it's still a competition to the mobsters and so they could take it well or they can take it very wrong.

"Straight flush," Emily said, kind of mumbling as she placed down her cards. The mob boss noticed that her usual demeanor is different than usual. Emily usually faces them face to face but is instead looking down, with a sad expression.

"Hey, wait, it's the third weekend of the month. Shouldn't you be with your son?" The mob boss asked and it seemed to catch the attention of all the others in the bar, even Ayo, her best friend from college.

"Yes but his father took them overseas for the summer. I decided that I would rather work than sit at home alone," Emily admitted to the man. She couldn't believe the face he was making, thinking that mobsters can only have their usual one expression but she noticed him looking at sympathetically.

"I don't mind but it's been 2 months and last I checked, summers in Japan don't last long for school like they do in America," she said, taking the cards and shuffling them for the next round. She was about to pass out the cards when a very calloused hand stopped her from doing so.

"I think we had enough of poker," the mob boss said before they all cashed out and left, sympathetic looks on their faces. Emily watched them leave the bar before she sighed and placed the cards into its package.

"Do you wanna take a break?" Ayo said behind Emily, doing some bar work so she could focus on the game. Emily nodded her head before taking off her apron and heading upstairs to Ayo's living quarters. It was a simple lay out and actually looked bigger than it did from the outside. Emily sat down on his couch and took out her phone to check on her ex-husband's twitter. There were pictures with him and his wife where they were walking around the town and him holding her son in his arms, sleeping. She let herself enjoy the moment and smile at how cute her son was being in the picture. She was really missing her son and if she had the money, she could definitely take him to court to get her son back permanently. Her sweet moment was short lived when a text message from Ayo came up on the screen and it shocked her that he did when he could have just walked upstairs.

'Your Mystery Man is here with some friends. You have been requested' was what the text said. Emily furrowed her eyebrows before standing up and making her way back downstairs to the bar to see 5 men seated at the bar and ordering drinks. She recognized a few because of the news here in Japan and in America but there were two that she didn't know. As she headed over to the waist high door that leads into the bar, Baba called out to her and she waved before heading behind and walking over to him and his friends.  
"Hello Baba. It's been awhile since the last time we saw one another," Emily said, taking her apron from Ayo and putting it on. She noticed each one ordered the whiskey she gave Baba the first time they met.

"It has been. How are you milady?" Baba asked, giving me his signature wink. All I do is roll my eyes before deciding that I need to respond to him.

"I'm fine," was all I said before looking at Ayo with a glare. He only shrugged before grabbing a tray with alcohol and leaving the bar area.

"So, friends? I didn't realize that Eisuke Ichinomiya and Ota Kisaki was your friend," She said, looking towards them with a side glance. She met them a few times at some formal events but other than that, really didn't associate with them.

"Of course. Why else would I bring them here?" Baba asked after a sip of his whiskey. Emily only shook her head before gesturing to the two men who she never met. One was in a gray jacket and has his hair slicked back and the other with some crazy hair and smoking a cigarette.

"The scary one is Soryu, or Sor as I like to call him and the one with the cigarette is Mamoru, or Mamo for short,' Baba said, describing them slightly for her to know who is who. The name Soryu really sounded familiar but she never actually met him before.

"Wait, Soryu? Like Soryu Oh from the Ice Dragons?" Emily asked, looking over at him and they all looked at her shocked. Soryu was about to reach into his jacket pocket but Emily stopped him with her words.

"I wouldn't do that. We are in a room of mobsters who all are giving me protection," She said with a smirk, one that could give any normal person a chill but it had no effect of these men in front of her.

"How do you know who I am?" Soryu asked in a pretty threatening tone. Emily didn't even flinch at it or shrink from it, she just stood there confidently.

"I'm loved by many Mafia Bosses and Organizations because either their subordinates told them about me and how I helped them out or they treat me like a family member. I do get a few bosses every now and then they come to me to ask for my opinion on how to handle certain deals. Your organization came up a few times and judging how they came here after the deal, they went pretty well," Emily said, leaning on the counter halfway through her little speech to be eye to eye with him. He only glared at her and she smiled back, not being effected by him in any way.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me telling the police about anything, I prefer to keep secrets then to blab about with others. You don't gain anything when spreading rumors around," Emily finished off before standing up from her leaning position and heading over to the sink back there with her to wash her hands so she can serve people again.

"Aww, not Sor and Emi are friends now!" Baba said in a sing song voice, smiling happily at our exchange. Both Soryu and Emily grunted in sync before Eisuke asked a question that made Emily freeze.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Eisuke asked, giving her a questioning but bored look. Emily dried her hand on a clean towel before walking over grab the empty whiskey glasses.

"Which part do you know me more from? A performance in America or the politician divorce?" Emily asked, grabbing the usual whiskey bottle and filling up the empty glasses carefully.

"So you are, or were, that man's wife. Must have had your hands full in court judging by how you're working at a bar,"Eisuke said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Emily knew he wanted to rile her up but it wasn't working. Actually, he was completely right and that she's not even mad by that fact. She just shrugged before returning the glasses to the appropriate person.

"You're right. Not only was he born here in Japan and I wasn't, he is a politician and when I divorced him, I received half of his assets, however, he is making sure the government holds onto it so I don't get it and I don't get to see my son for more then a weekend. I work here so I can give something to the Japanese economy and keep my visa so I can see my son for that one weekend. Any other questions?" Emily asked, raising a brow at him at the end to see if he has any other smart remarks. He doesn't respond and takes a drink of his whiskey.

"Wait, can he even do that?" Ota said, looking over at her with shock on his face. Emily turned to him and was about to respond before her phone started vibrating. She took out her phone and gave it a disgusted look.

"If you work for the government, you can do anything with the correct power," Emily responded before making her leave to answer the call. She made it to behind the bar before hitting answer and had a scowl.

"Yes?" She answered before hearing a cry her son's cry behind the phone. He spoke to his wife in her native language, which was Russian, before switching back to Japanese.

"Hey, I know this is short notice but think you can come to England? Keiji was in an accident with Akihiko at the hotel we are currently staying in and Keiji really wants you here with him. Think you can come by tomorrow? I'll send a car and everything to the airport to take you immediately to the hospital," her ex-husband said in one breath, speaking quickly that it took a bit for Emily to respond. She was sick to her stomach and she felt all the color drain from her face.

"Yeah. Do you have his insurance card or should I bring mine?" Emily asked, turning around to head inside. She quickly walked past the cook and made it to outside the bar. She heard him explain what she should bring to comfort Keiji and to bring his insurance card along with some ID so they can identify her as his mother. Usually Emily and her ex-husband don't converse this much on the phone but since this is the first time her son has been injured, they made conversation so each one is on the same page. He may be mean to her but he really loves Keiji just as much as she does. When she made it into the bar, Ayo was showing the men a video on his phone but Emily didn't have time to worry about it. She grabbed his sleeve before point to the stairs. Ayo got the hint and nodded before Emily left and made her way up the stairs quickly.

"Okay. I'm at Ayo's computer. I'll book a flight and a hotel tonight and I'll text you when I should be there in England and if I get held up at the airport," Emily said before they both got off the phone. She looked at the next time she can get a direct flight from Tokyo to London.

"I see. I can't leave here until noon tomorrow morning. So I won't land until around 5:30, maybe closer to 6 there, if my math is correct. Now all I need is a hotel," Emily said, mumbling to herself. She was scrolling through the list of hotels in the area when she felt a presence behind her. She turned and jumped a little when she saw Baba there.

"Wow. Going to London? What for?" He asked, leaning down to see the computer screen better. Emily turned and continued on her journey to find a place to stay for the week.

"My son got injured in London and my ex-husband called me and asked me to fly out there," she said, skipping over the Tres Spades for something cheaper.

"I can give you a room for free there in London," Baba said, placing a hand over hers to make her go back up to the Tres Spades.

"Hey! What are you doing? I can't afford Tres Spades," Emily said, trying to get his hand off of hers. Baba chuckled at her before clicking on and put in his information.

"Why are you doing this? I don't need your help," she said as she watched him type in his name for a VIP room but not putting his credit card number in.

"Here in Tokyo, I have a room at the Tres Spades and it's no different in London. I am giving you my room for the week for a comfortable stay while going back and forth between there and the hospital. I can guarantee not only your safety there but the service is fantastic. And I'm not saying there because I'm friends with the owner," Baba said, taking off his hat and putting it to his chest with a wink.

"Um, thanks. Really. We hardly know one another but you did this for me," Emily said, relaxing her shoulders and is thinking up ways to pay him back.

"Hey, you lied to the police for me and kept the painting safe while I was here. I say I paid my deb back to you," he said, putting back on his hat and looked down at her.

"I have to tell Ayo and head home to pack. I have a flight tomorrow at noon so that gives me time to pack, eat breakfast and head out early to get to the airport," Emily said more to herself than Baba before proceeding to stand up. She turned and noticed him in front of her and she never realized how tall he was until he was in front of her.

"I'll let the manager there know of you arrive and to give you the key card. Don't worry though, you'll be the only one there unless Lulu is there," Baba said with a smile to his tone. Emily gave him a look at the name.

"Lulu?" She asked with a question in her tone but she did giggle at the stupid name. Baba noticed his mistake and looked at her with a small blush to his face.

"Luke. He is friends with Soryu and Boss, uh, I mean Eisuke. Don't be frightened by him but he could help you with anything medical for your son if you need it," Baba said, taking out his phone to show her a picture of Luke. He had blonde hair and look very thin for someone who was a physician but Emily was a physician before her debut as a stage performer.

"Thanks but believe it or not, I was a doctor before my performer days so I think I can handle what happened to my son," she said, noting what Luke looked like before looking back up at Baba.

"Well, you're full of surprises, aren't you? Well, you have my card so if you need someone to cry to, go ahead and give me a call and I'll listen," Baba said sweetly. Emily only nodded before grabbing him by the sleeve and escorting him down the stairs so she can talk to Ayo about her plans. She got the go ahead and said by to everyone in the bar before leaving quickly to head home. She was quite prepared for the travel but not for what she will see at the hospital and the story for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital after talking with her ex-husband on what he was told by his current wife who witnessed the whole thing. However, when he explained it to her, the story didn't add up to what happened to Keiji, her son. He has a broken arm, a black eye and a bunch of bruises, new and old all over his torso. From what she was told, Keiji and Akihiko, the son from her ex-husband's previous marriage, were bouncing on the beds while the wife was there talking on the phone with a family member. After she warned the kid multiple times to quiet down, she left the room to finish the call. When she came back, Keiji was falling off the bed and landed very hard on the floor, thus breaking his arm. However, Emily is confused on how he got all those bruises on his torso and his black eye. She was never told if he had that beforehand or not.

"Miss. Ochoa, your son has woken up and is requesting to see you," Emily heard from the entrance of the room, which made her look up at the doctor who is in charge of Keiji. She could only nod before standing and being escorted by the doctor himself to see her son. He opened the door for her and she quickly went inside to see her son with a bandage around his head, his arm in a neon green cast and the IV stuck in his hand. She approached her son and he started bawling his eyes out and was screaming that he wanted to be held. Emily felt so conflicted because she really wanted to hold him but she knew she couldn't because of hospital rules so she could only run her fingers through his somewhat long black hair.

"I know it's painful honey but you have to calm down. The doctors are making sure all your ouchies aren't serious. Now take a deep breath and tell me what happened," Emily said, in a comforting, motherly tone to soothe her son. After a few big, deep breaths, he calmed down to small whimpers and a few tears before he looked at her scaredly.

"New mommy hits and pushes me and Aki. We wanted to go downstairs to go swimming because it was hot in our room and we haven't been swimming that day. She called us a bunch of ungrateful brats and hit Aki and I really hard," Keiji said through panting breaths and sniffles. Emily processed what she heard but she couldn't believe it. She wanted to march up to that woman and hurt her the same way she hurt her precious son. Her hands were trembling with rage but she kept it down to keep getting information from her son.

"Is the broken arm also from her, my little silly-bear?" Emily asked, using his special nickname that she mostly used when he was sick or hurt. She say a look in her son's eyes that told her that her hunch was right and that the story was made up. Keiji looked like he wanted to say something but was somehow having a hard time saying anything at all so Emily just raised her hand in a way of silencing him before leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"Don't worry silly-bear. That is more than enough proof. Does your father know about this?" She asked, wanting to make sure it's just her and not her ex-husband doing it as well. Keiji shook his head before breaking down in tears again.

"Shh...it's going to be alright my silly-bear. I'll let your father know and from there him and I can take action against that evil woman. You won't have to see her anymore once him and I are done with her," she said while rubbing his arm, rubbing soothing circles on it to calm him down. Just like every mother who loves her kids, she wanted nothing more than to steal him away and hold him close so he doesn't feel sad or alone but sadly, she has no legal rights to do so. As she sat there shushing and calming her son, there was knock on the door before it opened to bring more light into the dim lit room.

"Emily, it's good to see that you got here safely. I assume there were no complications with the hospital staff?" She heard behind her and she knew that voice from anywhere. She turned to see three people standing in the doorway. Her ex-husband's current wife, Yelena, was standing in the door with Akihiko's hand in hers with what looks like a painful grip.

"No, it was fairly easy to see my son. How is Akihiko? I heard he got hurt a little as well," Emily lied, trying to see if she will lie about the bruise that was just barely showing on his arm underneath his shirt sleeve.

"No, he is perfectly fine. Can't you tell?" Yelena said in a spiteful way. Emily would have taken that personally if she wasn't the one that took her husband away from her.

"I can tell that your grip on him is a little too tight. Maybe you should let go of his hand before he loses blood circulation in his hand," Emily said, no venom in her voice but more in a suspicious way.

"Are you saying that I am abusing these brats?" Yelena asked raising Akihiko's hand more in rag, which caused the 9 year old to say a quiet ouch as he attempted to free his hand from her death grip.

"I didn't apply nor say that but now I know that my suspicion is true," Emily said with a confident smirk. Yelena was getting angrier with each second passing before she threw Akihiko onto the floor and hitting the way.

"Go ahead! You don't have the money or the evidence to prove me abusing these brats! I didn't sign up to take care of them anyways," She yelled before leaving the room with a stomp in her step. Emily opened her arms to the hurt 9 year old who ran into her arm and began to cry. She rubbed his back lovingly but didn't shush him because she knew after years being with him, that it doesn't work like it does on her son.

"Mommy, are you going to help Aki and I? We don't like our new mommy," She heard Keiji, who has been quiet during the scene, ask her in a scared voice.

"Of course. I'll make sure your father knows about this and if he has his hands tied with her, then I will use my secret weapon in the political world," she said, remembering the promise she made a certain man with black hair and glasses.

"How is Hishi going to help?" Aki questioned as he wiped his nose onto the inside of his shirt. Emily ran her fingers through his hair before picking him up with all her strength to put him on her son's hospital bed.

"Hishikura owes me a favor and this is a good reason to use the power but, I'm not going to sugar coat this one, since I was not born in Japan, it might take longer to get custody of you two so please wait patiently until I do. Kei will be the easiest but Aki will be a bit harder as he is not biologically mine," Emily said, leaning down to be at eye level with them both. She knew she will have a hard time doing what she needs done but she was determined to get it done so she knows the two are safe from that evil woman.

"Now, Aki and I are going to your father so I can relieve him of his watch duties and give Aki back. Then, I'm going to see if I can take you home with me, alright Kei?" She said while tucking in the sides of her son's blanket.

"Alright mommy," Keiji said, yawning a bit, indicating that his medicine is kicking in. Emily kissed his forehead and ran her fingers one last time into his hair before sitting up and escorting Akihiko to the waiting room where the others were. After talking to her ex-husband, she got the permission to keep Kei with her until the end of the month. She saw them off before walking back in and to her son's room, thinking about what she wants to do to make her son comfortable.

'Hmm... Maybe I'll take him for ice cream. Every kid loves sugar. I'll definitely give him the bed at the hotel while I sleep on the couch. Is there even a couch? I hope so if it costs a few hundred a night to stay in a VIP room,' Emily thought as she looked at the ground so she can keep her face hidden. It's not easy being known as the politicians ex-wife and having to maintain the class you showed when you were together. She opened the door to her son's room when she finally looked up. Keiji was asleep, the pain killers kicking in for the day and she decided to take a seat on a chair while she waited for the doctor or a nurse to show up.

She hasn't even touched her cell phone since she was in Japan and since that her only source of entertainment, she took it out of her back pocket to turn it on. Luckily, she made sure it was on silent as it turned on with just the symbol and no really terrible, 45 cent load up music that most phones had. She was about to unlock it when text messages kept pouring in, most from friends, Ayo, and surprisingly her parents. She looked through the messages, her elbow on the wooden arm of the chair, her head resting on her hand. Most were telling her that they were praying for him to get better but she hesitated on her parents text messages. She hasn't spoken to them since she rebelled against their wishes in her early twenties and became a performer with Ayo back in America.

She first opened her fathers since his was a few sentences. It mostly stated that her ex-husband contacted him and told him the news and how he didn't even know that she had a kid. Emily figured her ex had something to do about it but it didn't bother her that he was hurt that she didn't say anything. She opened her mother's and what she read made her start tearing up. It first started about how she wished for Keiji to get better, then it went to ask about how she was doing in a different country and it ended with how she regretted kicking her out of the family after following her actual dream. It almost made Emily call her mom but she stopped herself. If they wanted to talk, they would call her, not the other way around. She wasn't going to put in the effort to call when they were the ones at fault. So, Emily decided to put her phone down and looked over at her sleeping son.

Her heart always melted when she would see her son because of how sweet he was and just adorable all around but her heart was just hurting. She didn't like seeing her son in the hospital and she wished she was always there for her son. As she gazed at her son, there was a knock on the door, followed by the doctor coming in to explain to her what needs to be done. She was given consent to take her son to the hotel tomorrow and that he would need assistance when he took baths or showers. Emily nodded to every bit of advice before thanking him and watching him leave the room. She went back to the chair and that started a long restless night of her watching her sons monitor and calming him down when he would get a night terror, which he hasn't had in awhile with her, and it was new when he had 2 in one night. When the doctor gave one last check, she was allowed to leave the hospital with her son in her arms, cranky and exhausted.

"The hotel is just a few blocks away. You can sleep on the way there if you'd like," Emily said, adjusting her grip on her son as she wrapped him up in her jacket so he can stay warm from the London breeze. Keiji was in an awful mood, which usually meant that it was going to be a long day for them and since it's was already past noon, there was nothing to do that could improve his mood. Upon arriving to the hotel, the hotel manager was more than happy to help them find their room and get them settled in. Keiji managed to fall asleep on the long walk so Emily put him into the bed and kissed his forehead before leaving the room as quietly as possible.

"Well, it's 3:56 in London, so that means it's almost one in the morning in Tokyo. I guess I have to wait until it's morning there in Tokyo to call Baba. Well, I guess I can nap a little before dinner," Emily said to herself, looking over at the door that lead to the bedroom before sighing and sitting on the couch to hopefully get some shut eye. However, those hopes were in vain because Keiji woke up in pain and was crying. She got up from the couch and climbed into bed with her son to hold him and comfort him as he cried. For once in her life, Emily felt helpless and that was making her depressed and pissed off at the same time. After many failed attempts of getting him back asleep, she found herself in the living room with Keiji in her lap, both snuggled under the blanket from the bed and watching movies that she brought to entertain him on the flight back that was in a few days.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Keiji said in a mumble under the blanket that was covering most of him besides from his nose up. Emily nodded and reached over to the phone that next to the couch they were sitting on and picking it up to order dinner for both of them. She got him some of his favorite foods and she get herself a sandwich before hanging up and returning her eyes to the movie.

"Alright Keiji. After dinner, I will give you a bath and then I'll give you your medicine before you go to bed. How does that sound?" Emily asked, hugging her son close who giggled because she tickled his sides a little. She smiled at his giggle and kissed the crown of his head. Keiji relaxed into her brace and kept watching the movie until it ended and they had dinner. After a huge bubble bath and wrestling the kid into his pajamas, Emily sat in the bed with him as she read him some stories to help him sleep. He took his medicine before climbing into bed so he would be out in 30 minutes tops. Once he was asleep, Emily left the room to clean up the living room space since they ate a lot and watched a lot of movies. Putting the movies away into her suitcase and putting the tray that contains empty cups and plates were outside the room to be picked up later before walking back into the room and sitting onto the couch. Seeing the time, it was 10 at night, meaning that it was 7 in the morning in Tokyo. Now was the time to start her plan and it all started with Baba. Since he was in Tokyo, he might be able to get Hishikura to agree to her deal. Emily pulled out his business card to double check that the number in her phone was correct before typing out a text asking him to call her when he wakes up. She even put that it was an emergency so he would call faster.

Around 11 at night, she received a call from Baba and she picked it up so she could start talking to him about her plan.

"Hey pretty lady, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your pretty voice early in the morning?" Baba said in a flirty tone and if it wasn't for the fact that she needed his help, she would have hung up.

"I don't have time for the cheesy lines, Baba," Emily said with an exasperated sigh. She could feel his playfulness turn into seriousness over the phone and that actually made her jump a little.

"What's wrong Emi? I read that it was an emergency," he asked in a serious tone, something that Emily haven't experienced with him before. She was so shocked by the immediate change of personality that it took her a bit to respond back.

"I need your help with something," she said, getting his attention before fully telling him the suspicions she had and how she would like him to help in this type of situation but she wasn't prepared on how he exactly got Hishikura to agree so quickly.


End file.
